


Breath of Love

by Lynn_Minoha (Motoko)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Betaed, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motoko/pseuds/Lynn_Minoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny goes for an unplanned swim and Super SEAL comes to the rescue. But when worry takes over Steve can he keep his feelings for Danny a secret? </p><p>This fic was originally inspired by the episode 3x03. Yes, the one with the two boys in the dinghy. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fanmade. All rights belong to the respective owners. 
> 
> Cursive text means someone is thinking those lines. 
> 
> As always a huge thank you to my beta-reader Kamui_kun who keeps me creative with her great suggestions and ideas. 
> 
> Edit: Wow, I'm overwhelmed if I see how many hits and support this one got. When I had the idea I thought "this could be a nice little oneshot" but I never expected it to be the one with the most hits and kudos among my works. :) Thanks everyone and I hope you will like my future stories as well. ^^

Free days had been a rare occasion for the past few weeks so Steve wanted to spend this off-duty day as quietly and peacefully as possible. The best way to do it was to go fishing, he decided. Danny had told him why he didn't like the ocean, but Steve wanted to show him the other side of it, the one he loved. So he asked Danny carefully if he would like to spend the day with him. Surprisingly Danny agreed and immediately took preparations. The day was perfect, sun shining brightly so they got going.

Only an hour later they were sitting on a boat in the middle of the ocean, peacefully like Steve wanted it to be and drinking beer while fishing. The quiet atmosphere was interrupted when the gentle breeze suddenly got stronger and turned into a strong wind.

“Maybe we should get back”, Danny suggested while looking at the unsettled ocean beneath them.

Steve watched the changing weather and seemed to ponder between returning to the shore or staying and sitting this out.

“Steven? Hey, I'm talking to you.”

“Yeah, but it doesn't look that bad. Prognosis didn't say anything about an upcoming storm, so the wind will ease off soon.”

“You sure? Maybe the prognosis is wrong.”

Danny didn't seem to be convinced.

“Yeah, Danny. It will pass as fast as it started.”

 

After a few minutes the wind seemed to ease off, but then the ship swayed heavily when a big wave hit it. Steve gripped the railing and managed to steady himself.

Danny, however, was not prepared and lost his balance. He toppled over and hit his head on a piece of metal. Before Steve could understand what had just happened he heard a splash and he started looking around and trying to localize it. Panic raised in him when he couldn't find Danny and he ran to the stern where he had last seen his partner.

“Danny!”

Without hesitation Steve jumped into the water. He took a deep breath and dived under to find Danny. The ocean was churned because of the storm which made it even harder to see anything. Steve's desperation was growing fast when suddenly something white appeared on the surface a few meters away from him. Steve swam as fast as he could to the spot and grabbed the lifeless form of his partner.

“Danny!”

Steve struggled to keep both of their heads above the surface. He kicked his legs and tried to get back to their boat. It seemed like an eternity until he got them both back on the boat.

Steve lay Danny down on the deck, tilting his head and clearing the airway. He looked for a pulse and checked if Danny was breathing on his own.

When he couldn't feel a pulse nor did Danny breath he started compression, silently praying that Danny would come back to him.

Steve pinched Danny's nose closed, pressing his lips against the cold and bluish ones of Danny and breathed for him.

“Come on, Danny. Breathe.”

Steve continued CPR, trying to fight against the fear that he was too late. He gave Danny another breath, but suddenly Danny jerked and raised his head, coughing out water. Steve gently turned him on his side so Danny could heave out the water.

The noises Danny made sounded painful and Steve gave him a worried glance. After all the water seemed to be out of his lungs he retched and vomited.

When he finished he looked miserable, his breathing sounded strained and he was wheezing. Steve carefully lifted him, propping his back against the cabin wall and putting a hand on Danny's shoulder.

 

“Danny? Hey, try to take deep breaths, okay?” Steve gently touched Danny's head who flinched in response.

“Hey, easy Danno. I just want to take a look at your head. You hit it pretty badly on the railing. I bet you're concussed and it's still bleeding.”

Danny calmed down but didn't speak at all which worried Steve more than any physical injury or the fact that he had to perform CPR on his partner. Danny's eyes flickered like he fought the urge to sleep and he looked around, the confusion clearly visible in his eyes and face.

“Danny, talk to me. Stay with me, okay?”

Danny nodded slightly.

“Danno, please. I need you to talk to me.”

“'m fine. Jus' dizzy and nauseous”, Danny croaked out after a few seconds of silence.

Steve knew the 'I'm fine' part was a well-meant lie, but he couldn't care less. He was worried about Danny's slow reaction and his slurred speaking.

He bandaged Danny's head provisionally and started the motor of the ship to get back to the harbor as fast as he could, while keeping an eye on Danny, so Steve could react if he might slip into unconsciousness.

 

When they were close to the land he called an EMS, tied the boat to the piers and went back to Danny's side. A few minutes later two men came on the boat and started to get Danny ready for the transport while Steve told them what had happened and then stood back.

“Was he unconscious?”, the young EMT asked Steve.

“Yeah, a few minutes. I performed CPR on him for around one minute then he came back. He vomited and had trouble breathing, his speech was slurred and he seemed confused and slow in reaction, but answered my questions.”

The younger one placed an oxygen mask over Danny's mouth and nose and took his pulse while the other one spoke to Danny.

“Sir, can you tell me your name?”

“D-Danny.”

“That's good. Danny, can you tell me what day is it?”

Danny thought for a bit.

“Friday, I think.”

“Yes, that's right. What date?”

“Eh, March, don't know the day.”

The EMT shared a look with his colleague and Steve knew something wasn't right, then the EMT turned back to Danny.

“Okay, we'll get you to the hospital now.”

They put him on the gurney. Steve followed them and took a seat beside his partner.

 

When they arrived, Steve had to sit down in the waiting room while Danny was brought to the examination rooms.

Steve sighed heavily as he remembered the ride in the ambulance.

Danny's breathing had gotten better once he was supplied with oxygen but he was unfocused and the fight against his eyes who wanted to close on their own accord seemed to get more difficult to win with each passing minute.

It seemed like hours until a doctor showed up. To Steve's surprise it was a familiar face.

“Commander McGarrett.”

“Dr. Fares. How is he?”

The doctor smiled.

“Under other circumstances I would say ' Nice to see you', but Detective Williams got quite a nasty concussion, though there's no need to worry. He's gonna be fine.

He showed typical signs of a concussion like headache, confusion, slurred speaking, dizziness, vomiting and light sensitivity. This sounds worse than it is. It will take some time and he will most likely complain a lot, because those symptoms will last for a few days to weeks but I expect a full recovery.

All he needs now is a lot of rest and someone who looks over him for a while, so he can cure this at home. I'm sure you will take good care of him. I'll give you a few instructions and advise about what you have to be mindful of. If you would follow me, please. After that you can pick him up and take him home.”

“Thanks, doc.”

Dr. Fares smiled in reply and guided Steve to a room nearby so they could talk privately.

 

Danny was quiet during the ride to McGarrett's home.

Steve had called Chin and Kono from the hospital before he and Danny had left it, telling the cousins what had happened. They were worried at first but relieved when Steve told them that Danny would stay at his place for the time to recover. Steve had stopped at Danny's apartment and grabbed some things for Danny so he could stay at Steve's place without having to worry about what to wear.

“You're so quiet, are you okay?”

“Yeah, they got me on the good stuff after finishing their tests. It makes me kinda sleepy.”

“That's a relief. You worried me a lot. If you wanted to go swimming you should've just told me.”

“That's not funny, Steven. Not funny at all. I would love to switch places with you right now, so don't mock me.”

“I'm sorry.”

The apology sounded serious, but Danny saw the goofy smile on his partner's face.

He thought about saying something but his head felt really fuzzy so he decided against it.

 

An hour later

Danny sat on the couch, a glass of water in his hand that he took little sips of. Steve walked towards the couch and sat down next to him.

“Are you feeling better?”

“A bit”, Danny groaned.

“At least my head doesn't feel like it's going to explode and the dizziness is better.”

“Still running a headache?”

“Yeah and it won't pass during the next days. For once I hope Dr. Fares made a wrong prognosis.”

Steve smiled in sympathy. He had experienced it too and could only agree with Danny. A concussion was nasty, especially the symptoms.

He patted Danny's shoulder and passed him the painkillers Dr. Fares had prescribed.

“Thanks.”

“Do you want to lie down and get some rest?”

Danny nodded.

“Sounds good.”

“Let me help you.”

“I'm capable of walking by my own since my first year of age. There's no reason for you to hover over me”, Danny replied and shook Steve's hand off.

“I'm not hovering, Danny. Hey, watch out!”

Steve jumped behind Danny who had swayed dangerously and steadied him.

“No need to hover over you, huh?”

Danny would've loved to wipe that sarcastically smile from his partner's face, but he didn't feel so good so he just growled in response.

“Come on, Danny. I know it sucks, but you have to admit that you're not up to it right now. Let me help you. That's why I'm here.”

Danny glared at Steve, but he must have looked pitiful, because Steve gave him a sympathetic smile and wrapped his arm around Danny's back to steady him while they went up the stairs.

 

When they arrived at the guest room, Danny dropped on the bed like I a puppet.

“Hey, be more careful.”

“I'm not made of glass.”, Danny grunted.

Steve could tell that Danny was really pissed of. He just wondered how much worse this would get, because Danny didn't know what was waiting ahead for him.

This would be interesting, Steve thought while turning Danny around and putting some soft pillows under his head. He concentrated on his duty and tried to block out Danny's rant. At least he's up tho his usual ranting, he thought.

A few minutes later, Steve finished his work and left Danny alone in the room.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2   
> Have fun! :)

3 Hours later

Steve entered the room silently and breathed out in relief when he saw Danny fast asleep. He had to do it, though he was sure Danny would hate him as a first reaction.

“Danny. Hey buddy, wake up.”

Danny shifted in bed and groaned. It took Steve a whole minute until Danny flickered his eyes open and stared at him.

“Wha'?”

“Sorry Danny, but I'll have to ask you some questions. Are you with me?”

Danny groaned again and blinked confused up to Steve.

“What's your name?”

Danny stayed silent and Steve got worried.

“Danno, speak to me.”

Steve grabbed the flashlight on the nightstand, turned it on and shined it into Danny's eyes. Danny gave a painful cry and flinched back, hands covering his eyes from the bright light.

“Animal”, he grunted out and Steve huffed out a breath in response.

“Listen. I'm not torturing you with this, okay? It's necessary. I need to check your pupils reaction to the light, so bear with it. Come on, look at me and answer my question.

I know it pisses you off, but if you don't answer them I'll have to get you back to the hospital.”

 

Danny gave a desperate sounding noise, but came back closer to Steve who was now sitting on the bedside. Danny's hands gripped the sheets like he wanted to keep himself from running.

“The pain will only last for a couple of seconds. I'll be careful and work fast, okay?”

Danny nodded and looked at Steve who gently hold Danny's head in place and shined into Danny's eyes while holding his eyelids so they couldn't close in reflex.

When Steve had finished Danny gasped in pain, rubbing his eyes, but Steve restrained him.

“Don't. Here take this and put it over your closed eyes.”

Danny grabbed the wet washcloth and did as Steve told him.

The washcloth cooled the strained eyes and gave relief.

“Now answer my questions, okay?”

Danny nodded.

“What's your name?”

In any other situation Danny would've joked at this question by his partner who knew his name as well as himself, but the light had sent spikes of pain through his brain so he answered silently.

“Danny Williams.”

“Good. Can you tell me my complete rank and name?”

“Lieutenant Commander Steven John McGarrett.”

“What date is it?”

“....”

“Danny?” Steve gently patted Danny's shoulder.

“Come on, answer the question.”

“March, don' know day.”

“Okay, which day in the week?”

“Friday.”

“That's it. You did perfectly. Go back to sleep and get some more rest. You need it.

I'll wake you again in three hours and ask you the same questions.”

“I hate you”, was the muffled reply and Steve laughed.

“I love you too, Danno.”

 

Steve had woken up Danny every three hours and asked him the same questions during the night. Sometimes Danny answered immediately, sometimes it took him a minute to reply.

He was still a bit confused about some things after he had just woken up, not to mention his headache and light sensitivity which hurt Steve too when he saw the painful expression on his partner's face. He hated being forced to watch Danny's suffering.

At the third check Danny had fought against Steve, yelling at him to get the hell out and let him die in peace.

Steve knew Danny hadn't meant it like that, but it had left him shocked and still scared the hell out of him. He could only guess how miserable Danny must have felt so he kinda understood this outburst of frustration even though it had hit him unexpectedly and hardly.

When he came back Danny had been quiet but back to his usual self. He apologized to Steve and looked guilty so Steve reassured him it was okay and he didn't mind.

The night had been stressful for both so neither of them was in their best form in the morning.

 

“....anny. Hey wake up, Danno.”

“Hm.”

Danny shifted in the bed and slowly blinked his eyes open.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing. I told you I would come to pick you up when breakfast was ready, remember?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you walk alone?”

“I think so. I'm still running a headache but the dizziness is gone.”

“Sounds great. I'll be close by if you need me.”

Danny nodded and sat up slowly. He took a short moment before he stood up and then went down the stairs. Steve watched him closely, but was relieved that Danny walked completely normal and didn't seem to have any difficulty with balancing anymore. Danny blinked a bit when he looked to the windows that let the sunlight in.

“Does the light still hurt in your eyes?”

Danny shook his head.

“Not hurting, but it's uncomfortable and too bright, like I'm looking directly into the sun without sunglasses.”

“Okay, wait a minute.”

Steve walked ahead and closed the curtains of the window.

“Better?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

 

They ate breakfast and spent most of the day outside on the Ianai.

Danny rested comfortably in the chair while Steve went for a quick swim and joined him later. The beer was replaced by some juice, pineapple for Steve and orange for Danny.

The fresh air made Danny sleepy so he slept half of the day but Steve didn't mind. He knew Danny needed the rest more than anything else right now.

Steve had used the time to read something and send Chin and Kono a message to update them on Danny's condition. They replied soon telling Steve they would stop by for a short visit the next day.

Steve turned around to Danny and found him still in sound asleep. If there wasn't a slight pained expression on his face he would look beautiful and peaceful. Steve came closer, still watching Danny silently. Without noticing he licked his lips and watched Danny's chest rising and falling with each deep breath he took.

He had noticed his feelings for his partner a while ago, but didn't want to risk their friendship so he had stayed silent. They had gotten close and sometimes Steve thought that was enough for him. But when he saw Danny like this, it made him forget this thoughts. Being there for Danny was all Steve wanted.

Steve didn't like the reasons that brought Danny here, but he couldn't help to feel happy that Danny was living in his house, even if it was only for a short while.

“Were you watching me in my sleep?”

Steve winced when he was pulled out of his daydream. How could he have missed that Danny woke up? He needed to be more careful.

“What are you thinking about, Steve?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar. I know you good enough to tell that you were thinking about something that worries you.”

Steve sighed internally.

“Steve.”

“I'm worried about you, okay?”

“Me?”

“Yeah.”

“You're not thinking this is your fault, right?”

“Basically it is-”

“Seriously, for once I admit it's not your fault and you go and blame yourself. Okay, you were the one who asked me to come with you, but it was my decision to join you.

And if you're not the one who makes the weather I have no idea how you're going to be the one at fault. Also if I remember correctly you were the one who saved me, so stop it.”

“Danny.”

“Yeah, I know. Now sit down here, you big goof”, Danny answered and pointed to the chair next to him.

Steve did as he was told, swallowed and made the most difficult decision in his life. He leaned over slowly to Danny who was facing him.

“What-” Danny's question was cut off as Steve gave in to the sudden urge.

His lips met Danny's. If the detective didn't agree he gave no sign. He didn't even flinch a bit. Steve ended the kiss and looked into Danny's blue eyes that returned the look.

“You have nothing to say?” Steve got nervous, a quiet Danny was no good sign.

Danny licked his lips, opened them and waited before he started talking.

“If I wasn't concussed I would be sure you just kissed me.”

“I did.”

“Oh. Well, then I would ask why?”, he answered and looked curiously at Steve.

“To help you getting well, Danno.”

“What, am I sleeping beauty?”

“No, but earlier I had to do mouth-to-mouth.”

“I'm breathing on my own now, you animal.”

“Just wanted to make sure you get enough air, babe.”

“Uh-huh. Then go on. In fact I feel a bit dizzy after that kiss so you better check again.”

“Now, I feel a bit grateful that you went for an unplanned swim, Danno.”

“Say that again and I'll drown you, babe.”

“SEAL's don't drown, Danno.”

“Oh, don't underestimate me, Steven.”

Light chuckles faded into another kiss. 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.  
> Reviews and/or Kudos are highly appreciated. :)


End file.
